


Anatomy Lesson

by PervyOtakuGal



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anatomy, F/M, Lemon, Nudity, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PervyOtakuGal/pseuds/PervyOtakuGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uryu spends a night a home studying, his girlfriend of two years, Orihime, decides some cookies might be in order to help him gain reassurance and... boy did he gain some reassurance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anatomy Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This is not to be taken seriously and is just something my pervy mind came up with while my best friend commented on how I eat Oreos and reading one of my favorite lemons. I love the Ishihime pairing and there needs to be more stories but my pervy mind just has to be let out. Plus who can't resist a good lemon.

Uryu Ishida, doctor in training,closed his textbook on the anatomy of the human body and let out a yawn. He never knew just how much work becoming a doctor really was, he had show more appreciation for his father sometimes. He spun around in his computer chair, remembering the unfinished packet of cookies he had on his desk given to him by his girlfriend Orihime.

“ Show what kind of cookies are these ? “ Uryu remembers asking her not sure he would like the flavor.

“ There special cookies, I got theme from Urahara-san . “

“ Hmmm…I don’t know- “ He knew Urahara-san was a sneaky man, who knew what was in the cookies.

“ Come on, Uryu-chan I promise I tried one myself.... “ She began blushing, turning the attention of her eyes to the ground, rubbing her thighs together.

“ Okay, Okay I promise to try them. “ She glanced up with a big smile, blushi spreading to her little, cute ears, and placed her hands on his shoulders.

“ I know you’ll **enjoy**  them. “

“ They look harmless enough. “ Uryu picked up the packet smiling,his girlfriend was such a kind, sweet girl, not paying attention the small print reading EXPERIMENTAL PACKAGE.

Uryu fished another cookie out of the packet, beheading the infamous cookie exposing the creamy centre placing his own warm tongue on the top giving it a long lick.

“ This is pretty good. “He took the top part of the cookie and ate it licking his lips all the while. He brought it to his mouth to take a bite, only to have the cookie suddenly start glowing and vibrating aggressively in his hand.

" What the...?" Uryu dropped the cookie from surprise, and it fell flat on the hardwood floor surprisingly white side up, he quickly got a defensive stance, quincy bow in hand. He adjusted his square glasses noticing the creamy centre was glowing. Uryu was about to take a step forward,when suddenly the room filled with a bright, warm white glow. Uryu shielded his eyes for a few seconds. When the glowing calmed down, he opened them again but got another shock. What was standing in front of him really boggled his mind. It seemed to be an exact replica of Orihime, having all the curves in all the right place. Not that he happened to know what laid beneath her clothes; since our last quincy is a chivalrous man and wanted to take things slow with her.The only thing Uryu couldn't understand was she seemed to be made entirely out of the creamy centre of the cookie he was about to consume.

Uryu continued staring, turning red at the sight of her huge breasts sticking rather far out from her chest, and her thick curvaceous hips expanding wide and far from her soft round waist. He looked up at her face, humanlike with thick, full lips.Every part of her was made of this creamy, white filling and made Uryu hungry for man than just a snack. The lady's eyes traced down to the bulge in Uryu's school pants. Whatever she was, she was still very much like Orihime and this caused a positive reaction out of him . She stepped closer to him licking her lips and giggle at Uryu’s face. "So you were going to eat me, hmm?" She smiled looking down at Uryu blushing in his chair. He couldn't believe she could talk too. Well, this Urahara-san were talking about...

"Well come on then, examine me!" The cookie lady sat herself on his desk like she owned it and spread her legs invitingly. Uryu couldn't believe it, but there it was shaped like a human's, an entire pussy made out of cookie filling. However, this could be helpful for studying purposes.Every detail was there, from the puffy labia down to even a clitoris. Uryu already knew what she was thinking, and quickly declined, feeling as though this would be a betrayal to the real Orihime. “ Please, Uryu-chan, I’m sure she won’t mind. “

“... It’s not cheating, think of it as studying for a test. “ She eyed his anatomy textbook and gave him a knowing look. Uryu understood and could no longer resist and placed his head in between her waiting legs. Quickly darting his warm,wet tongue out giving a long lick to start and then swirling it all over. The taste was incredible, as cookie's were expected to taste. Uryu licked furiously at her white creamy snatch, diving his tongue into her tiny cookie pussy. " Now, I’m gonna be your tutor for tonight!" The cookie lady, or Ori-chan as Uryu referred to her as, moaned excitedly. “ Can you tell me what the vagina connects to ? “

“ The-vagina-connects-to-the -uterus. “ Uryu muttered between licks and nips. She held Uryu's head, pushing it further between her thighs. Ori-chan began to feel excitement, and pleasure rush through her body. Her coochie twitched as Uryu licked over her clit slowly. The throbbing erection in his pants grew harder and longer as he savoured her taste. Ori-chan pressed her thighs against his head, locking him within her sweet domain. Uryu kept tonguing her white hole, tasting more sweet cookie goodness. Ori-chan began caressing her large mammaries, feeling her nipples go stiff. Uryu sucked more on her clit, rubbing his tongue all over. " Uryu-chan wait I’m not ready to gush yet.!" Orihime squeezed her voluptuous thighs tight around Uryu's head. He pressed his tongue harder against her clit, and eventually her pussy began to contract as she squirted liquid cream right in Uryu's mouth. He swallowed as much as he could, feeling the warm liquid tantalise the tastebuds, as Orihime kept rocking her hips back and forth through her first orgasm. Uryu's head eventually emerged from her thighs, and his tongue trailed upwards, then he started licking all over her tummy making Orihime giggle. "Come here and tell me the parts of my breast."

Orihime spoke with a child-like innocence, holding his head and guiding his mouth to her thick, creamy nipple. Uryu latched on and felt the softness of her breast against his face as he started suckling immediately. Within seconds, Uryu could taste the flow of milk rushing through his mouth. “ The female breasts consist of the nipples, areola, and t-the…” “ mammary glands.” Orihime moaned and pressed his face further against her soft, big tit. Uryu felt his cock twitch again as he drank more and more of the good stuff. Her milk tasted thick, creamy and sweet. Uryu flicked his tongue over her nipple several times, and even bit it a little. "Ah, don't bite my nips!" She moaned feeling Uryu give her teasing little nibbles. As he suckled from her she rubbed the bulge in his pants.

Uryu used his hands to squeeze down on Orihime's nipple, and milk came gushing at a higher velocity. He drank more and more, greedily sucking her tit so hard she thought it'd fall off. Uryu pressed his face between her creamy boobs, licking her breasts all over. “ They squashed against his face giving him warmth and pleasure as he tasted her boobs more and more. "Mmm, I wonder what your milk taste like ?" Orihime giggled and pushed Uryu's eager mouth away from her big breasts. She got down on her knees and Uryu undone his pants yanking them down. Orihime gazed at his slightly bigger than average penis. She grabbed it in her hand and started licking the head straight away. “ This is ? “ She questioned placing him in her mouth. “ It’s the male’s reproductive system... “ Uryu blushed knowing there was more to say. “ And, I’m not a child Uryu-chan, you can tell me ? “ She puffed out her marshmallow soft cheeks and turned pink for a moment. “ The penis. “ Uryu stuttered out feeling flush. To Uryu her tongue felt smooth and warm. If this was happening between me and the real Orihime I wonder if it would feel this good. Orihime rubbed the tip of his cock against her thick bottom lip, then pressed her lips together sliding it between them. Uryu felt a weird, but smooth sensation crawl down his dick as it submerged in Orihime's mouth. She took it in right down to the base, rubbing her tongue along his shaft up to the tip. Orihime held on to Uryus waist and began sucking back and forth, humming happily with his penis in her mouth. She savoured his flesh, loving the feel of something hard sliding about inside her mouth. Uryu watched his cock get coated in milk guessing it was her slick, warm saliva. Orihime sucked harder, squeezing her full lips around Uryu's phallus. She pressed them into his crotch, tonguing the underside of his cock more. The best thing about it was he had no sharp teeth to worry about scraping him and giving him sharp pain. Orihime looked up at him with her deep, brown eyes. The top half of the biscuit acted as her hat, with strands of hair curling down near the end. "A-amazing. I'm getting blown by a tasty sexy Orihime, the clan aren't gonna believe this!"

Uryu gasped as Orihime sucked harder. He felt a tingle in his balls, and it wasn't long until Orihime sucked right up to the tip of his cock letting it pop between her soft lips as he came all over her face. She tried to get most of it in her mouth, as Uryu shuddered from the hip-shaking orgasm. Eventually he finished on her, leaving most of his cum glistening, and barely visible on her plump lips. She licked them clean sampling the rest of the cum on her face. "Mmm, your cream is delicious!" She cleaned the residue off his cock, noticing he was still erect. "Oh, do you have more for me?" Orihime giggled and sat back on his desk spreading her legs again. "Let's make a new flavour, give me your man-cream in here!" She spread her puffy pussy lips exposing her tasty hole to him again, dripping with creamy liquid from her sexual excitement. Uryu didn't hesitate in getting between those deliciously plump thighs a second time. Her breasts pushed up against his chest, and Uryu's cock poked excitedly against her pussy lips. She guided the tip for him against her tasty entrance, and Uryu slid right in immediately. "Ah, so big!" Orihime gasped as Uryu hilted inside her. Orihime's insides felt tight, gooey and warm. Uryu came closer, hugging her curvy waist as his hips started to grind into her. Her creamy insides felt tight around his lubed cock, as it pistoned back and forth through her creamy tunnel. Orihime moaned loudly with her tongue hanging out as she held Uryu close to her.

He felt warm milk drip down his chest as she lactated more. " Damn, your so kawaii !" Uryu panted as she moaned hornily. He leaned in and kissed Orihime's lips, licking and sucking on her bottom one between his own. He bit into it gently, rubbing his tongue all over. Orihime pushed her tongue inside Uryu's mouth giving him more of the taste of milk and creamy goodness. Uryu licked her tongue for ages, keeping his cock pumping in and out her tight, gooey pussy. Orihime spread her thick thighs wider giving Uryu more room. He sucked on her tits again going wild on her nipples. Milk gushed down his throat with every greedy suck on her large breasts. "Oh yes, it feels so good, so rough!" Orihime moaned, loving Uryu's lust fuelled actions. She squirted more cream from her pussy, lubing him up more as he drove it all the way inside. Uryu's cock slipped out rubbing over Orihime's sensitive white bud. He grabbed his cream soaked cock in his hand, shoving it back inside her. They locked lips again as Uryu rhythmically rocked back and forth. Her gooey walls squeezed and massaged the head of his sensitive tip, enhanced by how hot she was down there. Orihime gave Uryu another squeeze as he pulled out to calm down before he came again. The two made out more, and Uryu lowered his head to Orihime's nipple, but she pushed him away. Instead she got up and turned around, then gave Uryu an amazing display of her fat, white ass twice as wide as he was.

She wiggled it about for him, and Uryu got his hands all over it, squeezing, licking and biting. He wedged his head between her crack and had another go at her gooey, warm insides. Uryu suddenly got an idea and moved his head back, and for sure her butthole was just above. Uryu drooled a little as he started licking her creamy rim, getting his tongue all over it and inside. "Ooo, so dirty licking my asshole like that!" Orihime giggled. Uryu stuck his tongue inside further, feeling the warmth and tightness of her asshole clamp around his tongue. This was probably the best ass he was ever going to eat out. Uryu pushed his face into her cookie butt again licking her pussy good, and giving the same treatment to her asshole. His cock twitched in his hand as he stroked it off.Uryu grinned as he rubbed the tip between Orihime's cream crack, and she felt something weird. "Hurry up, stick it in and cream inside me!" Orihime wiggled her ass more as Uryu lined up to her butthole and pushed himself inside.

"Ooo, it feels good in there. But how long can you last in my tight, gooey butthole?" Orihime giggled as she squeezed herself around his full length. Uryu held on to her wide derriere and began pounding away. "Mmm, fuck, so deep and hard!" Orihime moaned resting her large tits on Uryu's desk as he dogged her from behind. Indeed her asshole was a lot tighter and hotter, Orihime felt Uryu's thick shaft throbbing with pleasure as it slid back and forth inside her. She began to pant as he picked up the pace, all while squeezing her ass and rubbing it with the other hand. "You like my fat white butt!?" Orihime giggled, moving back and forth for him. "It's so big, I bet I'll have you shooting your man-cream again soon!" Uryu pressed his hands deep into her soft, creamy tush, squeezing her asscheeks together as he thrusted faster and harder. “ Which could end up making… “

" A-an o-offspring if the sperm reaches the eggs inside of the female would could take days." Uryu panted. " Correct." Orihime laughed again managing to wiggle her wide tush as Uryu penetrated. He tried leaning over to lick her, but there was so much ass in the way that it squashed all over his lower section. Uryu settled with thrusting into her, and groping her ass tight. Orihime repeatedly squeezed her insides around his pumping phallus, feeling him throb hard again. "That's it, get it in deep. I want to feel your man-cream fill me up!" Orihime stuck her ass out more driving Uryu over the edge with ass overload. Despite what he'd seen on the internet, this was the biggest butt in his face he'd witnessed. "Yes, cream me, give me your manly thick cream!" Orihime moaned louder begging for a hot creampie, she didn't even care in which hole. Uryu grunted as he pounded her faster, he managed to get an arm around one of her thick thighs and went for her clit. Orihime moaned louder at a higher pitch as she felt herself being driven closer to orgasm. "Yes, oh gosh I'm going to cream again!"

She felt her pussy twitch, and Uryu felt absolute delight as her asshole tightened up around his pulsing cock. He gave a few more thrusts and could hold back no more as spurts of cum started filling her ass. Orihime screamed and there was a loud gushing sound as she squirted from her tiny cookie hole. "Yes, ah I'm creaming everywhere, I can't stop!" The sensations of hot, sticky seed filling her asshole mixed with her muscles spasming out of control nearly made Orihime pass out, as spurts of liquid cookie goodness rushed from her contracting pussy everywhere on the floor. Her thighs got soaked also and she felt the last spurts coming from Uryu as he finished and pulled out. Both collapsed into each other's arms on the messy, milky floor.

They shared another sweet tongue kiss before catching their breath, sprawled naked in each other's arms. "My ass feels so full, mmm it's leaking out too, so gooey and warm… but what a mess we made!" Orihime pressed her tits against Uryu's chest, feeling his flaccid cock rub between her sweet labia. "Man-cream tastes good." Orihime licked her lips as Uryu felt his eyelids get heavy, his body go numb, and his body feel flush all over.

“ Huh, what a weird dream ? “ Uryu said wiping the drool from his mouth looking around.

“ Oh, so you’re awake. “ That voice sounded familiar Uryu thought stretching.

“ O-orihime. “ He stammered quickly looking around for his girlfriend.

“ Sorry, I came to see how you were doing. “ Orihime smiled popping out from his kitchen with a mug of coffee and a piece of toast.

“ Plus, good nutrient is essential to a growing boy. “ Uryu was glad to see his real girlfriend and not a creamy, cookies version. I’ll Urahara-san later about the cookies.

“ I guess so, thanks for the cookies last night. “ Uryu smirked a bit taking a swig of some coffee. “ You should thank Urahara-san for them...“

“ There real helpful for certain things… makes you feel relaxed “ Orihime rubbing her thighs together once again, giving a wink. Making both her and her boyfriend blush.

“ Yeah, after I ace the test how about me and you later tonight have a dinner. “ Uryu muttered taking a bite of the toast.

" i'm sure you'll be as tasty. " Orihime said placing a kiss on his lips getting an odd taste of milk from it.

 


End file.
